Unlike Any Other
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: She's his. And no one else's. No one could command her the way he does. She might be the Princess, but that means nothing when they're in each other's arms. Once in a while, in those rare moments, he'll control her.


**a/n: For Juliet, because she loves Cleuce and smut, (plus I'm getting something out of this) I decided to whip this up while having "Locked Out Of Heaven" (the Glee Cast cover) on repeat ;P Enjoy~~~**

* * *

If his shattered glasses on the floor weren't a dead giveaway, her ripped bandages right outside the door were. When it was their 'time', so to speak, they never wasted a second. Teasing was not tolerated, _especially_ with her. She hated stalling, and if it was something like the wonderful ecstasy from the boy she loved, then one second away was a moment that could've been full of paradise.

...

And yet, despite her royal commands, he refused to listen.

Cleo was fidgeting like a youngster underneath him, wishing for more than the patheticness that she was currently receiving. It wasn't fair, but then again, when Deuce knew that was extremely impatient, like now, he just couldn't help himself. She was his own personal goddess, and as cruel as it may have been, he just adored to torture her like this...

His fingers traced the inside of her thighs, and all around the precious treasure, but not even doing so much as barely grazing it. Strangely enough, even with no touching, Cleo's nethers seemed as wet as the Nile River itself. She wanted her love, and she wanted him _now_. This was exactly why she hated teasing. It left her so weak, that as her strikingly beautiful sky blue eyes turned dark to navy with lust, begging seemed to end up as her only result.

"_Deuce..._" With the torture of not being pleasured, it left the Princess lost for words and her thoughts incoherent as her perfectly manicured nails scratched at the scaly pale skin upon her boyfriend's back. "_Please._"

Deuce chuckled and, with his contact covered eyes, looked down at his love, who was writhing in lack of what she wished for. "Had enough, babe?" he replied, with a knowing smirk as kisses are placed all along her bare collarbone; her sweet spot. She lets out gasps unwillingly and continues to claw as he continues to tease her. She honestly _can't stand it_, but for him, she at least tries to bear with it.

"S-s-stop stalling." Cleo managed in a breathless whisper. "I can't take it anymore."

He definitely wouldn't be lying if he said that he also needed release; to feel the heaven that was his love, but this taunting game really was too much fun and a time like this between them was quite rare, thus why each moment should be painfully drug out.

Deuce smirked, sliding a single finger along the entrance of the Princess, who nearly melted in his arms. His touch was her crack, her addiction, her paradise, her desire, her heaven, whatever other description that something this amazing could possess. She never wanted it to stop as her boyfriend had slowly progressed; ever-so-slightly filling her with a digit and a light moan escaped as her as he did so. This was what she wanted, _yes_, but it wasn't enough. She needed it. All of it. Anything he had to give, Cleo would give up every piece of gold and all the jewels in the palace to have him.

"You want it, babe?" Deuce whispered, his voice husky and delicious. The Princess thought of it as more valuable than any amulet she owned. Right now, in this moment, what _wasn't _perfect?

As she managed a feeble nod, in the same second, it seemed that her lips were smashed against her love's, in a passionate kiss of love, lust, want, need, desire, assurance, promise and any other emotions (hidden and revealed) that they had; they had been wonderfully mixed into their embrace, with his forked tongue dancing along with her wishing to be dominate one. But alas, just like their current intercourse, Cleo had failed to reign on top.

"_Please..._" she murmured, her nails now practically digging into his skin with no mercy whatsoever. "I need you."

Her words were convincing, but not enough for him. Deuce wanted to see his Princess have no other choice but to literally beg. This act she was currently giving him; pitiful. He knew she could do much better. And so, his torture ceased.

Another finger slowly met at her entrance and she writhed in what bliss it gave her, but the realization she received that her real prize was yet to be given. She knew that she had to prove worthy, but right now, so weak in her lover's arms, how could she do so? Deuce was her master for once, and Cleo had to admit, she was highly aroused, but royally aggravated.

"You'll have to do better than that," he smirked as his fingers slightly thrust into her. He would've gone at full power, but being in control was just so entertaining. It seemed that his love would go with whatever he threw at her, as long as she got what she craved for in the end.

Whines escaped her as his fingers invaded her nethers, and this torture really was too much. Cleo both loved it and hated it. Her waves of pleasure would soon overcome her, but she didn't want to let go just yet. Not without having her prize. She didn't just want it, she _needed_ it.

...

Although, despite her mind's protests, Cleo couldn't help it. The lust coursing throughout her veins, the sight of her wonderful lover above her and the pleasure in the space between her legs was too much. Release took over her bod, and her arousal practically flooded out, much to her embarrassment as a loud moan escaped her. Her climax should have waited until the right time, but curse those dreaded uncontrollable instincts.

"I think I've tortured you enough?" Deuce questioned, with a cocky grin as he traced his girlfriend's lovely curves in all of the most perfect of places.

Cleo nodded rapidly, as she swept him up in a kiss and began to trace her fingers through the snakes on his head. They nipped and hissed at her skin; surprisingly, giving no pain, but more or less something like a tickling sensation.

"I've had enough." she hissed, grinding up against his body, only centimeters away from her desire. "Deuce, _please._"

It was both expected and unexpected all at once as she felt herself becoming full of her boyfriend, but the feeling of it was worth more than any gold she could ever own. Take all of the riches in this household, and it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't equal to the cost she'd pay to have this or anything she'd trade for it.

"You happy now, babe?" Deuce chuckled, with no breath to his voice at all. The pleasure was far too amazing, he couldn't even really think right at this point. His aroused being inside wanted to act like a wild animal and helplessly fuck his lover, but that wasn't what his true self longed for. He wanted to drag it out, to enjoy each and every moment.

Cleo's only response was a loud moan as his thrusts slowly began to pick up their pace, hitting that certain spot inside of her. If she had a certain meter of how much wonderfulness like this that she could take, it would have easily broken by now. This was brilliant, and not even what they were used to.

Half of the time, it was always rough yet passionate, but now it was slow yet teasing all the while loving. And it was just so indescribably perfect...

And under his control, due to what had been building up over time, watching his girlfriend deprived of what she wanted earlier, Deuce let go his holding back of arousal; practically exploding inside of his lover, who flushed at the feeling.

Her own climax, the second one of their session, was only minutes away already; she just _knew it..._But once again, her torture continued.

Their bodily connection was broken and Deuce was smirking evilly, leaving his lover whining below him. She desired to have that irreplaceable feeling once more. She _hated it _when he was in control, and right now was one of those few moments. She was aroused by it, but nonetheless.

"Don't stop." Cleo let her voice escape in a half whisper half demand; something quite hard to take seriously.

Deuce kissed her quickly and, in the blink of an eye, descended down between her legs to perform a task that he admittedly did quite well.

"Relax, Cleo." he murmured as his strong, rough hands gripped her waist and ever-so-slightly drew tiny little circles along the contours of her hips; causing tiny little brief moans to escape the Princess as her boyfriend's actions slowly began... The real action would only continue.

Her taste was sweet, like the treat of ambrosia he grew up with, only she instantly put it to shame... everytime. This action was also rare, thus why Cleo was practically whining before her lover could even really start his job. A forked tongue was the only thing that could bring her to the star seeing release that she so desperately craved.

"Ra damn it all..." she harshly whispered as the sheets were firmly gripped between her fingers, on the verge of becoming ripped. "_You tease._"

Deuce said nothing, gave no reply at all, as he dived into his lover's nethers, a loud shriek escaping her as he did so. She was normally never the type to wake the dead whilst intercourse, but whatever her boyfriend was doing, she didn't want it to stop.

And yes, this pre-marriage sexual activity was very unroyal, but sometimes, Cleo just had to forget silly little things like that, for a feeling so amazing can't be deprived. Everytime with her lover in bed was like something out of one of those cheesy graphic romance novels, only a thousand times better.

...

It truly was Heaven.

"You really were holding back, weren't you?" Deuce inquired as he came back up to face his girlfriend, who nodded sheepishly and kissed his lips softly.

She whispered something in ancient Egyptian to him, and, for once, he understood. He always knew those three words. He couldn't learn a language if his life depended on it, but he knew how to say what his girlfriend had just breathlessly claimed to him.

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

**a/n: Aaaaand that is what I do in my free time. Whatever. Hope you all like :) Reviews are my crack, so please support my bad habit, lol.  
**

**[Juliet, hope I satisfied your Cleuce cravings and pleased you, since you are the God of Cleuce.]**


End file.
